


Die Har(D)eus ex Machina

by jakrar



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrar/pseuds/jakrar
Summary: Sometimes serendipity strikes.
Relationships: Hans Gruber (Die Hard) / Theo (Die Hard)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Die Har(D)eus ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adena/gifts), [Thanks for the tip and the encouragement!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thanks+for+the+tip+and+the+encouragement%21).



> Because Adena showed me where to find the screenplay for the original "Die Hard," and TPTB left some good lines out of the movie.

Serendipitous alien wormholes were wonderful things, Hans Gruber reflected. 

This particular wormhole had struck while only he and Theo were in the Nakatomi vault, and had deposited them – and a tidy amount in bearer bonds – on a nicely remote tropical island. He'd seen the news coverage, of course; after he and Theo had disappeared, the plan seemed to have fallen apart, and those cohorts still alive had been rounded up by the authorities without undue difficulty. The remaining hostages had gone home, the thoroughly irritating John McClane had been reunited with his family and widely proclaimed a hero, and Hans and Theo were now atop Interpol's most wanted list.

Neither of them minded much. The beaches were lovely, the money was more than sufficient for the two of them, and Theo had proven himself a most . . . agreeable companion. Hans had not initially chosen him for his charming personality, but he certainly did appreciate it.

As a very attractive man had once observed, when Hans was hot, he was hot.


End file.
